


Sons of Marat

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Childbirth, Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Komarr, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Duv Galeni, the power of names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Marat

The Viceroy of Komarr shed his two ImpSec guards at the door, joining the expectant parents in the softly lit birthing room. He gave his daughter-in-law an encouraging smile - Dr. Galeni was delivering her own child, of course. His more squeamish son lurked in the corner behind Delia.

It didn't take as long as he'd expected. Soon, his quiet, confused grandson was handed off to him, his little eyes still squinched shut. As Duv held him carefully, a tech wiped a lingering spot of reddish fluid off the boy's tiny nose.

"Welcome to your world, David Galen," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> It could happen... -Tel


End file.
